Kirby Theme Park
Kirby Theme Park is a upcoming party game for the 3DS and Wii U. Story Prolouge Kirby mysteriously inheriets a theme park from his father, Kirbon, when his wills were read. Kirby names the theme park Kirby Towers and everyone loves it but King Dedede. One day King Dedede orders 6 monsters to terrorize Kirby Towers and only Kirby can stop the 6 menaces. Woodhollow The first world of the game is a woods theme place called Woodhollow. The boards in this game have new gimmicks, you must get to the end of the board first before you're opponents. The fortress boss is Whispy Woods. After Whispy Woods, Apples start to fall down and create more Dedede Spaces. The closer to the goal you are, the more it will rain apples. The castle boss is King Doo. Aqua Logs The second world also requires racing to the end to face the bosses. the fortress boss is Splash Plant. Waterfalls appear near the end of the board, activating events. The boss in the castle is Whale Washer. Windcoaster Kirby decided to go to Windcoaster for a break. Like every world, you need to race to the boss. After defeating Dyan Blade, you hop into a minecart that uses two blocks instead of one. Wind gusts can knock you onto another rail. If you get lucky one of the rails leads to the castle doors very fast. The castle boss is Kracko. Geyser Maze Kirby continues his fun tour at a giant geyser with many paths. Every path leads to the castle, but different trials await each path. It also features racing to the end. Leaf Path Box Boxer challenges Kirby in the Leaf Storm minigame. Near the end many leaves appear, slipping opponents. Splash Path Box Boxer challenges Kirby in the Geyser Jump Minigame. the waterfalls from the Aqua Logs course reappear and do what they did from Aqua Logs. Windy Path Box Boxer challenges Kirby in the Cloud Clash Minigame. Wind gusts appear all around the path. The Paths Reunite All of the paths reunite at the castle doors and form into the geyser part of the Geyser Maze. The Castle boss is Heavy Mole. Iceplains Kirby goes to the Iceplains to cool down from the Geyser Maze. Around the fortress Chilly throws icicles that take away items. The fortress boss is Chilly. After Chilly you enter a icy cave with many icicles. In the castle there is a giant Chilly statue that shoots icy winds that can disable your dice (event space only). The castle boss is Ice Dragon. Shockulator Kirby notices a malfunction and decides to see the parks power source, the Shockulator, is going. Reaching to the bottom of the board is how you win. CDs will pop out of Event Spaces and will take 6 tokens away. Shocko is a minor virus, but once you beat him he powers up Token Spaces and Pitfall Spaces to 10. Near the end of the board there is a puzzle you need to solve. The boss is Marx. Cast Playable *Kirby *Waddle Dee *Gordo *Sword Knight *Bronto Burt *Bonkers *Poppy Bros. Senior *Paint Roller *(Unlockable) Bandana Waddle Dee - Beat Dark Matter *(Unlockable) Kirbon - Unlock all minigames *(Unlockable) Lololo & Lalala - Use Gordo 10 times *(Shop) Meta Knight - 3000 tokens Bosses *Whispy Woods(Fortress of Woodhollow) *King Doo(Castle of Woodhollow) *Splash Plant(Fortress of Aqua Logs) *Whale Washer(Castle of Aqua Logs) *Dyan Blade(Fortress of Windcoaster) *Kracko(Castle of Windcoaster) *Box Boxer(Fortress of Geyser Maze) *Heavy Mole(Castle of Geyser Maze) *Chilly(Fortress of Iceplains) *Ice Dragon(Castle of Iceplains) *Shocko(Fortress of Shockulator) *Marx(Castle of Shockulator) *Fire Lion(Fortress of Volcano Peak) *King Dedede(Castle 1 of Volcano Peak) *Dark Matter(Final Castle of Volcano Peak) *Twin Woods - (Secret Fortress of Hammertown) *Kirby Statue - (Secret Castle of Hammertown) Hosts *Knuckle Joe(Host of most boards) *Dyan Chick(Host of Volcano Peak) *Sir Kibble(Host of Minigames) Parks *Woodhollow *Aqua Logs *Windcoaster *Geyser Maze *Iceplains *Shockulator *Volcano Peak *Hammertown - 1000 tokens Spaces *Token Space - +3 Tokens *Hole Space - -3 Tokens *Stone Space - Random Item *Kibble Blade Space - Minigame *Event Space - Event Happens *Flamer Space - Battle Minigame *Wiz Space - Item Minigame *Dedede Space - Like Bowser in Mario Party *Fortress - Mini-Boss Battle *Castle Doors - Almost At the Board Boss *Castle Roof - Boss Battle Items *Tomato - Use 2 dice blocks *Max. Tomato - Use 3 dice blocks *Toximato - Slows dice block *Warp Star - Swaps places with character *Apple - Steals 10 coins per player you pass *Wiz Powder - Swaps Items *Candy - Destroy half of the first players coins *Invincibility Candy - Destroy the first players coins altogether Gallery KirbyWiiNew.png|Kirby Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Kirby Games